Predator: La vida de un Depredador
by JakeAndMat
Summary: 2 chicos son secuestrados por un Depredador, el los cuidara y ... ¿entrenara? Conoceran muchos horrores y muchos amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Predator:**La vida de los Predator

- En una escuela de Suramérica -

- Jake, dime otra vez ¿porque te castigaron? – Pregunto enojado un chico pelinegro, ojos rojos y tez clara. Pantalón negro, remera blanca manga corta y zapatillas negras con detalles de fuego rojo

- Ya te lo dije Mat, agarre tiza y escribí "El profe se la come" – Respondió el recién nombrado Jake riéndose a carcajadas. Pelo negro, ojos verdes y una tez levemente más oscura que la de Mat. Remera negra manga corta con una luna llena y un lobo aullando. Pantalón negro y zapatillas negras con la misma clase de detalles que Mat pero de color blanco

Ambos chicos limpiando todo el salón (Y cuando digo todo es TODO (Incluyendo los chicles debajo de la mesa))

- Eres un idiota Jake – Dijo enojado Mat mientras fulminaba a Jake con la mirada.

- ¡Me puso un 5 en matemática! Y ¿por qué te quedaste ayudándome a limpiar? - Grito y pregunto Jake mientras se imaginaba a su profesor siendo rodeado de varias serpientes y en su boca se formaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Eres mi hermano y tú también harías esto por mi ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Mat mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Jake.

- Sí, siempre contaras conmigo (Si claro) – Respondió Jake mientras movía los ojos de izquierda a derecha como si fuera a tramar algo

- Bien mejor apresurémonos – Dijo Mat mientras empezaba a limpiar todo

Mientras Mat y Jake limpiaban en el patio de la escuela (La escuela mide lo mismo que una cuadra y el patio la mitad) cayó una estrella, el polvo no dejaba ver nada. Luego de 3 minutos el polvo ceso, de la "estrella" salió una criatura humanoide que mediría 2,20m, tez entre marrón y verde oscuro y su cara estaba oculta por una extraña mascara (Como la de Wolf) su cuerpo estaba entrenado no exageradamente pero lo suficiente como para que alguien parezca fuerte, sus manos tenían cinco dedos que terminaban en punta, sus pies poseían también cinco dedos que terminaban en punta. Su ropa consistía en una clase de armadura que tapaba la parte superior derecho, tenía unas hombreras y rodilleras de metal, su mano derecha tenía un brazalete que parecía que podían salir algunas cosas, en la parte inferior tenía un taparrabos de color marrón oscuro, sus pies tenían unas botas también de metal que dejaba ver los dedos, en su hombro izquierdo habían dos cráneos por lo visto humanos y en la cintura habían diferentes artefactos que podrían cortar muchas cosas. A los segundos la criatura desapareció como si se hubiera echo invisible. (Me canse xD Nunca más lo describo y para colmo lo describí mal)

- Volvemos con Mat y Jake -

- ¿Jake que tocaste? – pregunto Mat mirando a Jake

- ¡Yo no hice nada Mat enserio te lo juro! – grito Jake enojado porque Mat ya le estaba echando la culpa

- Lo escuche en el patio – dijo Mat mientras que cambiaba de tema rápidamente

- ¡Vamos! – Grito nuevamente Jake mientras ambos se dirigían al patio.

La criatura escucho toda la conversación gracias a que activando una mira infrarrojo registro alrededor del patio y solo había visto a dos chicos por lo que con curiosidad y sigilo se acercó a escuchar todo.

Al acercarse no vieron nada más que un gran agujero en el piso, Jake corrió hacia el agujero para chocar contra algo y caer al piso.

- Jake ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Mat preocupado por su hermano

- Claro, pero lo raro es que hay algo invisible enfrente nuestro – respondió Jake con un gran moretón rojo en su frente.

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente tocando esa cosa invisible hasta que sintieron como se abría una puerta, eso llamo la atención del depredador que sabiendo que eran niños y en su código de honor estaba esa regla decidió dejar de usar las miras por lo que los perdió de vista. En ese momento esa cosa empezó a hacerse visible revelando que era una nave espacial. Entraron y vieron que era todo en un distinto dialecto, entraron a un cuarto y en el había cientos de esqueletos pero el que más les llamo la atención era uno que parecía un reptil, su hocico era alargado, no tenía cuencas de oídos o de ojos. Salieron de esa habitación y fueron a otra, esta había desde lanzas hasta discos con filos, desde cuchillas a unos guantes que tenían cuchillas (xD). Jake viendo que Mat quedo embobado viendo una lanza agarro dos guantes con cuchillas y 7 discos con filos. Mat viendo que Jake no miraba agarro 2 lanzas, algo que parecía una pistola pero más grande, una cuchilla (Como una navaja pero vieja, esa que usa Predator en AVP 1 para cortarle la cabeza a un alíen) y 2 discos con filos. Ambos viendo que el otro agarro cosas no dijeron nada y se fueron de ahí. Afuera la criatura humanoide los esperaba pero no pensaba que cuando salieran se llevaran medio equipo suyo. Los chicos al verlo solo pudieron hacer una cosa, gritaron y empezaron a tirar cosas al monstruo. La criatura viendo que no oponían problema para él, ya que todo estaba como apagado. Vio que los chicos se cansaron y era cierto esas cosas pesaban lo mismo que una Notebook (Computadora portátil). El monstruo vio que tendría que llevarlos ya que lo habían descubierto, su misión ahí era ver si ese planeta podría ser usado como zona de caza pero viendo que fue descubierto esa misión paso a ser secundaria. Puso su máscara para ver sus latidos pero se sorprendió de verlos calmados. Haciendo uso de su alta velocidad y buenos reflejos llego atrás de ellos y les pego un golpe en la nuca a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes. Los agarro y el los tiro dentro de su nave sin ninguna delicadeza, recogió sus armas y se metió dentro de la nave. La pequeña nave se elevó del suelo y a una asombrosa velocidad salió del sistema solar.

-Fin del capitulo-

¿Qué les pasara a Jake y Mat?

¿Los dejara vivo?

¿Jake y Mat aprenderán algo de este extraño sujeto?


	2. Chapter 2

Todo transcurre en América del Sur. Alíen y Predator no me pertenecen.

**Predator: La vida de un Depredador**

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué es eso?

- 4 Años y medio después de que Mat y Jake fueran secuestrados -

Un meteorito caía en dirección a América del Sur. Nos encontramos en la misma escuela (La del capítulo 1) las únicas modificaciones eran que había más seguridad y el agujero estaba rellenado con tierra (Capitulo 1)

Como extraño a Jake – Dijo una muchacha rubia con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, tez pálida. Va vestida con una blusa blanca mangas cortas, pantalón jean negro y unas ojotas negras.

Alice, Ellos decidieron abandonarnos, aunque extraño a Mat – Dijo una Joven pelinegra de ojos marrones y tez del mismo color que Jake. Blusa blanca, buzo abierto que dice GAP, jean gris y zapatillas blancas.

Obviamente tu extrañas a tu novio o ¿no es así? Agustina – Pregunto Alice con tono de burla por lo cual Agustina hiso caso omiso a lo recién dicho

Oigan ¿vieron las noticia? – pregunto un personaje de relleno (jejeje)

No ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Agustina interesada

Se encontraron 4 cuerpos, 2 de ellos despellejados y colgados. A los otros dos le arrancaron el cráneo. Eran parte de una banda de ladrones – Respondió Clara

Dios mío – Exclamaron ambas amigas

En 2 árboles cercanos a ellas habían 2 personajes humanoides lo único que se le ven es el contraste (Están invisibles)

Agustina es hora de irnos a casa. Nos vemos Clara – Dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Clara

Adiós Clarita – Ambas muchachas se fueron

Cuando ambas muchachas se fueron, Clara saco una sustancia como harina (Dígase droga) la tomo, luego de eso saco una pistola y camino hacia una casa.

- Mientras tanto con los Depredadores-

(Pondré lo que dicen para que sea más cómodo) ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Pregunto la primera figura

No la podemos matar a menos que represente un peligro - Respondió la segunda

Pero si esta con Alice y Agustina les podría hacer algo – Exclamo la primera

Veremos que hacer – Dio por terminado la segunda figura

- Volvemos con Clara -

Denme el dinero y no los matare – les grito Clara mientras les apuntaba a una pareja casada, 1 niño, 1 niña y una bebe en brazos de su madre

¡Por favor déjenos ir! – grito la madre aterrada mientras veía el frio acero del arma

Deme el dinero ¡Ahora! – grito Clara cansada de que no le den el dinero para comprar más droga

Tome y por favor déjenos en paz – dijo el hombre mientras le daba todo el dinero que tenía, los niños estaban aterrados.

Cuando le dieron el dinero, Clara apunto al bebe y disparo.

Pero lo que paso los dejo sorprendido, la bala había impactado en algo que estaba en medio de ellos (Algo así la posición Clara 55cm Depredadores 45cm y la familia.)

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Clara mientras miraba el lugar vacío

Los seres se dejaron ver. Uno de ellos tenía la máscara como la de Jungle Hunter pero con una marca roja en la parte del ojo izquierdo y una T marcada en la parte de la frente, camisa de rejillas, shorts negros que llegan a las rodillas, un cañón de plasma en el hombro izquierdo, botas negras que dejan ver los dedos. Guante de cuchilla en la mano derecha, brazalete lanza redes en mano izquierdo, arriba de ese brazalete habia otro (el de autodestrucción) 1 shuriken en la parte izquierda de la cintura, katana puesta horizontalmente en la espalda. El otro estaba vestido como Wolf. Ambos tenían la tez pálida y tenían como unos tentáculos o rastas en la cabeza.

¿Qué eres? – Pregunto el hombre

La muchacha (Clara) agarro fuertemente la pistola y empezó a disparar contra ambos seres.

Te matare – dijo el de mascara con una voz muy gruesa

La primera figura saco las cuchillas midiendo 25cm y se las clavo a la muchacha en el estómago. La segunda figura les tapo los ojos a los pequeños para que no vieran lo que sucedería. Los chicos sintieron que sus manos eran fuertes y ásperas. El primer individuo subió rápidamente la cuchilla haciendo un corte limpio, los intestinos caían mientras se veía que las costillas y demás huesos estaban cortados también. La cuchilla creció otros 15cm (ahora teniendo 40cm) y rebano la cabeza de la muchacha haciendo que la sangre empiece a salir y dejar un gran rastro, saco de su espalda un botiquín, lo abrió, saco un líquido azulado y vertió unas gotitas en el cuerpo de la muchacha. A los segundos el cuerpo se había derretido dejando únicamente la cabeza que tenía el depredador en mano. Se acercó a los niños que sin querer habían visto como le rebano la cabeza a esa joven. Estaban felices y asustados. Felices porque alguien los salvo pero asustados por que aquellos seres les hicieran algo. El Predator se acercó quedando junto a su compañero, ambos se agacharon a la altura de ellos y dijeron con una voz de niño:

¿Quieren un caramelo? – dijeron al unísono con la voz de un niño pequeño

Los padres intimidados por ambos seres los alejo (a los niños) de ellos y se pusieron en frente

¿Quién eres? – pregunto la mujer mientras miraba al Predator que tenía la cabeza de la joven en su mano izquierda

Ambos seres se miraron entre sí, luego de un segundo de silencio sus manos se movieron hacia sus máscaras, Las agarraron por la parte de abajo y se la sacaron. El hombre miro a ambos humanoides, abrió los ojos como plato y su boca se abrió desmesuradamente.

Mat… Jake… ¿Son ustedes? – Dijo el hombre viendo a ambos chicos

- Fin del capitulo -

¿Seran Mat y Jake?

¿Por qué se comportan asi?

Y… ¿Por qué sigo haciendo estas tontas preguntas?

Espero tengan las respuestas para todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alien y Predator no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Predator: La vida de un depredador**

Capitulo 3:

En la casa del profesor.

- ¿Que carajo paso? - Pregunto a nadie en especifico, recien estaba despertando de dormir

- Te desmayaste - escucho al lado suyo, era Mat. Ahora que lo veia sin tantas cosas podia apreciar lo bien que crecio. Su pelo era corto, en sus ojos negros que parecian no tener fondo se apreciaba una seriedad que daba miedo, debia medir 2m. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrizes. En su cara se podia ver una cicatriz con forma de _T_ justamente en su mejilla derecha. Su piel parecia ser dura y aspera. Tenia puesta una remera roja mangas corta, short negro y unas chancletas negras.

- ¡Mat! - Grito el profesor abrazando a Mat, tal vez no lo admitiria pero ellos eran como hijos para el, ellos huerfanos y el en ese tiempo no tenia hijos, cada vez que ellos hacian una travesura el no los mandaba con el director, les daba una reprimenda y a limpiar el salon para que otros profesores o alumnos no sospecharan. En cuanto supo de su desaparicion se puso a buscarlos con desesperacion, casi perdio su trabajo por faltar varias veces sin avisar al recibir falsas alarmas de la policia.

- Profesor, tanto tiempo sin verlo - dijo Mat mostrando una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

- Pero ¿Que les paso? - Pregunto el profesor dejando de abrazar a Mat

- Lo siento profe, pero no se lo podemos decir ahora, sera para otro momento - Respondio Mat mirandolo seriamente

- Si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema, lo bueno es que regresaron... ¿Donde esta Jake? - Pregunto nuevamente el hombre mayor

- El esta en la cocina hablando con su esposa - Contesto Mat

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitacion y caminaron por la gran casa, adornos por todos lados, televisores HD, pero lo mas importante se encontraba arriba de una pequeña mesa, era una pequeña foto, en ella se encontraba el profesor, Jake y Mat en un abrazo. Esa foto habia sido tomada unos pocos días antes de que los chicos desaparecieran. En ese momento eran muchas las cosas que el profesor tenia en su cabeza. Los chicos volvieron ¿Que habia sido de su vida? ¿Por que desaparecieron tan asi de golpe? ¿Por que volvian ahora? Aunque al entrar al comedor y ver a Jake todas esas preguntas desaparecieron.

Ahi estaba Jake, media 2.30m, el pelo totalmente negro como el carbon con algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos verdes no detonaban ningun sentimiento y eso le asusto, el chico que antes hacia bromas y nunca se salia con la suya, ahora parado enfrente suyo, era una persona totalmente distinta. Su brazo derecho lleno de cicatrices mientras que en el izquierdo no se podia apreciar ninguna, en su cara se encontraba la misma marca que Mat poseia, una T en la mejilla derecha. Llevaba puesto una remera roja con la manga derecha cortada hasta el hombro y con la otra hasta la muñeca, shorts negros, zapatillas negras y en su mano izquierda poseia un guante rojo .Su espalda era ancha y sus brazos musculosos. Ahora que los veia a los dos juntos podia apreciar que Jake era un poco mas grande que Mat, pero Mat poseia muchos mas musculos que Jake.

Antes de poder saludar a Jake con un efusivo abrazo se escucho el timbre ¿Quien podria ser? Justo que estaban Jake y Mat alguien venia a molestar. Camino a la puerta y observo por la mirilla y como si un disparo recordo la promesa que le habia hecho a Alice y Agustina de que las ayudaria a estudiar. Cuando miro para atras para decirles a Jake y Mat que se escondieran ya no se encontraban ahi ¿Acaso se habian ido para no volver mas?

- Fin del capitulo -

¡Despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto con esta historia! (que es la unica que tengo) Perdonen que no alla subido en mucho tiempo pero es que se me partio la Notebook en pedazos y ahi tenia los archivos, luego de eso empece la secundaria y pues no tuve tiempo de escribir. Intentare aprovechar que estoy en vacaciones y hare algunos capitulos ¡Adios!


End file.
